Journals of Demigods
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Well the gods decided that the Demigods have too many problems, so they made them vent their troubles in these diaries, I have found them and am sharing them with you.
1. Percy

**This idea just came to me... I think that it's funny, but if you want me to continue, just review and tell me, this one was Percy, but I can do any character from PJO or HoO.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

_Dear Journal,_

_I cannot believe the gods say that we have problems so we have to write about them in a stupid journal, I mean this has to be the most pointless thing that I've done in my life. At the moment I could be out walking with Annabeth or you know something along those lines!_

_Well, I should probably get down to my problems. There is a lying little brat in the sword arena that thinks that I cheated when I beat him in sword fighting! I didn't even use my powers! It all went like this..._

I was in the sword arena, looking all cool in my armor, and what not, when the fourteen year old punk came by and said, "You know I've never been beaten at a sword fight."

"That's nice," I told him, not really sure where he was going with this, and I really didn't like braggers.

"So, do you want to fight?"

That was where he was going, now the kid may have been big headed, but there was no way in Hades that I was going to fight a fourteen year old! "I don't think so kid..."

"You know that was the same thing that Seph said, are all children of Poseidon wimps?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, I did not want to fight a fourteen year old, but the little punk was really asking for it at the moment, "Look, whatever your name is-"

"It's Allen."

"Okay, look, Allen, I don't want to fight you because I am seventeen and you are fourteen, I am not a bully."

"Okay," he said, I thought that he was finished, and that he saw sense, but by his resemblance to Clarisse he was definitely a son of Ares... or Mars. "That still doesn't explain your sister, she is only like fifteen, why is she such a sissy?"

I do have three sisters, and I love every single one of them, this little brat just insulted them, therefore he insulted me! "Okay, look punk, if you really want to fight a child of Poseidon, then I will fight you, but don't start complaining when you lose."

He snorted, "What makes you think that I'm gonna lose? I'm a son of Ares!" See I was right.

"That's nice." I pulled out Riptide and said, "Well, are we gonna fight?"

"You bet, Jackson!"

I really did not want to fight this kid, but there was no way that I was going to let him beat me, not after what he said about my sisters.

Let me tell you about how this kid fights: his foot work was awful, he gave weak swings, and he was so off balance that a toddler could have knocked him over.

I let him take one swing at me, which I easily dodged, he brought his blade up again, before he could do anything, I knocked the sword out of his hand, it scattered like ten feet away from us, then I brought the hilt of my sword down on his helmet, not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to make him fall to the floor.

He gets back up, and starts yelling about how I must have cheated.

"The match only lasted like two minuets, if that," I informed him, "I didn't have enough time to cheat."

He ran out of the arena, after telling me that he was going to get Clarisse to come after me, not that she needed much of an excuse.

_...So yeah, now all around camp, I am either known as Percy the savior of Olympus, Percy, the conqueror of fourteen year old punks, or Percy, the guy that had to cheat to beat a fourteen year old punk. Maybe the gods were right, maybe we did have problems._

_Well anyway I did what I was required to do (happy now dad) so I'm out._


	2. Nico

**Nico:**

_Dear Journal:_

_You know that the camp messed up my order for my book to record my 'issues' in, and instead of a black one with skulls and cross bones (I know cool right), I get a lacy pink one with hearts on it, just looking at the thing makes me want to puke. Thalia still wont let me live it down, well it all started like this..._

I was walking down the path to the Pavilion, that was where the stupid books were being given out. I get to the Pavilion, and see Percy walking off with a sea green book with ocean waves on it, I know typical.

I walk up in time to hear Chiron call, "Thalia Grace." She walks up and comes back with a book that has all of her favorite band names plastered on it.

"Nice one, Grace," I said looking at the book, "but mine is _way _cooler."

"Oh, yeah, Di Angelo, I don't believe it."

"Well you're about to see the most awesome journal ever... even though they're completely pointless."

"I couldn't agree with the last part any more, but as for the first part, mine is way better."

"Nico Di Angelo," Chiron's voice rang out.

"Be prepared to eat your words Grace." With that said, I walked over to Chiron, and waited expectantly for my half way cool journal (because _no_ journal is completely cool). Instead of the journal that I ordered, he gives me some pink, frilly abomination, that looked like the Aphrodite cabin had thrown up all over it.

"Chiron," I said confused, "where is my book?"

Chiron looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Mr. Di Angelo, this is the book you ordered."

"Chiron, please look at me, I always wear black, I am not feminine, and I despise the color pink, laces make me want to puke and I only get along with Piper, out of the whole Aphrodite cabin, and she hates that stuff as well, what about this notebook supports any of that?"

"It is under your name," Chiron said, "I will get Hermes on the line and tell him that he gave you the wrong one."

I nodded, the cringed, I told Thalia that I had a cool notebook, and all I had at the moment was a book that looked like it was torchered by the Aphrodite cabin, the poor thing, but more importantly, poor me! Thalia was going to laugh in my face and then she was never going to let me forget it, that was forever, because of the underworld and what not... I was doomed.

I walked out of the crowd, doing my best to hide the book, the people that saw it, gave me funny looks, or started snickering. I managed to glare at most of them, which scared them into shutting up, apparently an angry son of Hades was scary... who knew?

"Alright, Di Angelo, where is your super awesome book?"

Gods, I didn't want to see her at the moment, as soon as I looked her way and she saw the frilly book.

She cracked a smile, her eye was twitching, and her lip was trembling, she was trying to stop herself from busting out laughing. "You were right Di Angelo," her voice was shaky, "your's is way-" apparently she couldn't hold it in anymore, because she literally fell on the ground laughing.

"Come on, Thalia," I snapped, "you know that I did _not_ order this book!"

"Oh yeah, Nico, then why do you have it?"

"Hermes got my order wrong!"

"I don't believe you, don't be embarrassed, let your beautiful and sensitive side show!"

I looked at her one more time, blinked then turned around, muttering curses in ancient Greek under my breath.

_...so yeah, now I have a big mouthed daughter of Zeus going around the camp, telling people that I like rainbow unicorns and fairy princesses, or whatever else that she can come up with... oh boy. At least I won't be alone, from what I heard, Percy only won a sword match because he cheated against a fourteen year old. Looks like we are in the same boat._

_If you will excuse me, I have a daughter of Zeus that I have to banish to Hades._

__**Okay I got two up in one day... awesome, I will update frequently, but not at all this weekend, :( that doesn't mean that I won't be writing! I don't own PJO or HoO**


	3. Katie

**Okay this one is Katie :) I hope you like it.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

_Dear Journal,_

_Travis Stoll so annoying! I woke up to my cabin filled with poison ivy. I swear, if it is the last thing that I ever do, I will ring his neck! It started off like this..._

I was in a comfy and deep sleep when I woke up to one of my brothers shaking me, I looked up at him groggily, my only question plastered on my face.

"You'll see," he assured me.

I sighed and got up, and what I saw was a sight! There were vines everywhere, it was a nightmare, and if that wasn't bad enough, the vines were poison ivy, and children of Demeter were good with plants, but that doesn't mean that were immune to them. I cursed.

"Okay, get out of the cabin," I called, "everyone just get out, don't worry about the vines, I'm about to go and sort this out."

No one questioned my orders, they walked out, and I did as well, but I went in a different direction than the rest of the cabin, I went right to cabin eleven, without so much as knocking. The cabin was just getting up, but I hardly noticed. I marched over to Travis' bed he was in the middle of picking up something off his bed, but I didn't give him a chance, I placed a hand on his ear, and dragged him out of the cabin.

The only thing that I could hear was, "Ouch, Katie, ouch!"

I pulled him off to the side of the cabin and into a shallow part of the forest, before I let go of his ear. When I turned around to see my future victim, well, I didn't see what I expected to see. I expected to see a cowering _completely dressed_ Stoll, instead I see a shirtless Travis grinning at her, well that was just great!

Then he had the nerve to say something, "If you were so eager to see me shirtless, you could have just said so."

Then for some demented reason a blush crept to my face; that was just peachy!

"Listen Travis, you and that demon that you call a brother rigged my cabin with poison ivy." He opened his mouth to try to deny it, but I cut him off, "Don't deny it, I want it up, got that _I want it up, gone away from this camp!_"

"And just why do you think that were going to pick it up because you tell me to?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean… how am I supposed to convince you." I know the dumbest question ever!

"All you have to do is swear on the River Styx to give me what I want when I get finished getting rid of the poison Ivy."

"What, "I protested, "Why would I do that, _you_ did this why should _I_ reward _you_ for fixing _your_ mess?"

He shrugged, "Either you agree to my terms or I won't do it."

I was about to tell him to take his terms and shove them where the sun doesn't shine, but then I remembered the poison ivy and how hard that was going to be to take down, I wasn't about to let him off so easy, "Okay… but you have to take it off shirtless."

"You like the view or something?"

"Whatever floats your boat." I inform him sarcastically, I did _not_ like the view… right?

"Fine, now agree," he prompted.

So I swore on the River Styx.

We walked over to the Demeter cabin and Travis said something under his breath that I didn't quite catch, and the vines just disappeared!

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What in Hades just happened?"

"Oh, that? The Hecate cabin helped me out… for a price I might add."

He had the nerve to smirk, "Okay Stoll," I sighed.

"Alright, what I want you to do is kiss me," I already had a plan formulating in my mind when he crushed it, "and because I know you too well, you have to kiss me on the _lips_ and not a peck, at least ten seconds, then when we finish, you have to honestly tell me what you thought of the kiss and of me."

I was thinking hard, there was no loop hole, none at all, he had me cornered or trapped, or whatever you want to call it, I mentally cursed Hermes and then looked straight at Travis who was grinning triumphantly, there was one slight problem, you know aside from everything else, he was _shirtless_.

As much as I hated it and him, I made a deal on the River Styx, and I have to uphold my oath. I walked up to him feeling very awkward, and he still hadn't wiped that annoying smirk off his face, that was until I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips softly to his. What I expected to happen and what actually happened were two different things, what I expected was for me to be revolted and wanting to puke, what really happened was me deepening the kiss, I felt explosions going off in my head, the warning ones, saying, _you're kissing a Stoll! _And the happy ones that said, _and I like it!_

When we pulled apart he was smiling like crazy, and I couldn't tell you what my expression was, I really can't remember.

"Well," Travis prompted.

It just spilled out "I liked it… and you."

With that said he leaned over and kissed me again, "Same here," he said in my ear.

…_Okay there must have been something wrong with my brain, because I do _not_ like Stoll, I thought I would get that straight… gods I still can't get believe what I said… what was I thinking?_

_I need to clear my head and think rationally, why would I like Travis Stoll, the boy is annoying, infuriating, and is out to get me! _

_Well, I have to go and get my head straight. Until my next problem_

**Alright yes I am a huge Tratie fan :) I don't know who I'm gonna do next, but if you want someone specific, just put it in your review :)**


	4. Thalia

**Thalia:**

_Dear Journal:_

_At the moment, I am in fear of eternal damnation, from Nico. I am hiding in my friend Rachel's cave, under her bed, hoping that he will give up searching for me. I didn't expect him to get so angry over something like that. What happened was…_

I was walking around, still laughing about Nico's notebook, the thought made me laugh so hard that sometimes I would double over come on, lacy pink and hearts, really? My brother James was walking over during one of my laughing fits.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

After I could breathe regularly again, I stared straight at him, "Well… I really don't know if I should tell you."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, I just got finished swimming in the sound, I could use a laugh."

"Wait," I asked, "what happened to you… it's the middle of December?"

"It turns out that Seph doesn't like to be surprised by electrical shocks when she is trying to train."

My brother is an idiot. "Wow… anyway, did you know that Nico has a soft and sensitive side?"

James blinked at me then sneezed.

"What the Hades?" I demanded.

"Sorry," he was shivering, "I think I'm starting to get sick."

I nodded, for some reason, I started to feel bad for him, so I placed a hand over his head, the skin was hot to the touch, "James, come on, I'll walk you to the Zeus cabin, you need to lay down."

So I was walking with him to the Zeus cabin, as soon as we got there I saw Nico walking by, I cracked up at the thought, as soon as he saw me, he started smiling evilly, that was a recipe for disaster, I had two options, leave my sick younger brother out in the cold and run away, possibly saving my life, or bring my younger brother in the cabin and make sure that he was okay, then face the consequences of that nasty smile that he gave me.

The choice was obvious, "James, I think you can take it from here."

I could tell that he was about to protest, so I just ran off before I could hear the logic behind whatever words that he was about to say. I didn't have to look back to know that Nico was following me.

I darted around looking for any hidey holes that were to be found, I knew that the simplest thing to do would be to climb a tree, but I was terrified of heights.

I was getting into the more secluded part of the camp, and I had no idea where to run, if I kept going in the same direction, there would probably be nowhere to hide, and if I turned around I would have to face Death Boy's wrath.

Now that I was thinking about it, the only child of Zeus/Jupiter that hadn't made a child of the Big Three angry was Jason… I hope that I didn't jinx that for him.

Anyway with my ADHD moment out of the way, I could plan my hopeful escape. I was thinking of anything that could help me when it clicked, _Rachel_, she lived in a cave further down. I took off with a new burst of speed now that I had a plan.

Just then the ground in front of me erupted open and two skeleton soldiers came out, they had serious looking sharp blades. I prayed for my dad to help me… of course there had been no luck. My own energy reserves it is. I called down two bolts of lightning and it caused the skeletons to explode in to a pile of dust, I might have been awed by how cool it looked, but I didn't have enough time to even look at my handy work… Nico was gaining.

I pushed forward, but that lightning had really tired me out. I knew a short cut, and I would probably lose Nico through it. It was coming up five feet away, four feet away, three feet away, two feet away, one foot… Abruptly I turned to the side and ran into the forest. About ten seconds later I heard a twig snap: Nico had followed me in. I was walking silently, my years before I quit the Hunt coming in handy. Nico was wandering around, trying and failing to be quiet. I started to run again, knowing that I lost him. I shot through the trees and was about ten yards from the cave; at the moment Rachel would be at that stupid prep school that her father was making her go to, but the place would still suit me just fine.

I ran into the mouth of the cave and slid for cover under the first thing I found: Rachel's bed.

_...so yeah, here I am, still fearing for my life, and one lesson that I have learned is that caring for my siblings is a very bad idea. The next time that he is stupid enough to get thrown into the sound by the girl that he has had a crush on for over a year, he can either drown or take care of himself, because I am not doing it anymore!_

_I think Nico is coming to check, I've gotta go before he senses the movement… if I don't make it out and someone finds this, take this as a warning: if a son of Hades has a girly book, don't make fun of him!_

**Poor Thalia… anyone got any requests for a specific character, they won't be in the next chapter, someone already requested, and I am doing my OCs, Seph and James... oh dear. Anyway I hoped you liked Thalia, she was fun to write, and I want to know: how do you feel about Thalico? I personally love them, but if you don't I will just keep them as friends.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO… So sad.**


	5. James

**James:**

_December 15_

_I am so sick at the moment but honestly things could be worse, I mean at the moment I have Seph right beside me, well, maybe I should explain everything, since I have a feeling that the gods are reading this as I write it. It all started like this…_

I walked in the sword arena and I saw my friend/enemy, Seph Current, she was tearing a battle dummy to pieces. She looked tense, and like she had some serious problems. I wasn't going to bother her, but I figured that I might be able to get her mind off of her troubles.

In my defense for what I did, I normally don't think things through. I shot a small and rather weak shot of electricity at her, and as soon as she turned around, I knew that I made a mistake. I may be like 6' and she is only 5'5, but she had a fierce look in her eyes that would have made tougher more disciplined campers flinch.

"What in Hades' name are you doing, Tempest?" she screamed at me.

"Well," I attempted to explain that I was trying to help her, but she, like usual, cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it," she informed me, with that she stalked off.

I knew that having her angry with me was bad for my health, so I ran after her… turns out I would have been better off letting her go.

"Seph," I yelled following her out of the arena and down to the sound.

As soon as she got there and realized that I was trailing her, she turned around.

I was hoping after she determination to apologize, she might forgive me and be happy, but there was one thing that I forgot, she was an angry girl, and they tend not to listen to reason. She looked at me like I killed her wrinkled puppy, Ally. All I know is that she didn't give me a chance to explain myself. I heard a roaring sound, as soon as I turned to investigate the noise; a huge wave of water shot out at me, and pulled me into the middle of the sound.

This might not have been such a bad thing, but it was in the middle of winter. I felt like the Hecate cabin put another freezing spell on me (long story). My muscles were cramping up. Thankfully Percy was walking by, he looked troubled, but at the moment I was two.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

He looked over, as soon as he saw me, his eyes widened.

"What in Hades' name are you doing down there?"

"Oh you know, just thought that I would take a swim, the water is warm after all," I said sarcastically.

I felt the water pulling me in towards the shore, in the matter of seconds, I was out of the water and on the shore, shivering I was lying down, trying to conserve my dangerously low body heat. Percy walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, drying me off.

"Man, what on earth happened?" Percy questioned me.

"Y-y-your s-sister is what h-happened," I managed to stutter, through my chattering teeth.

"You need to go to the-"

He was cut off by a familiar voice yelling, "JACKSON!"

He cursed in ancient Greek, "Clarisse, that punk, Allen…" he trailed off, probably realizing that I was still there, and had no idea what he was talking about.

"Listen, I have to go and, well the Hecate cabin messed something up and well Clarisse's anger problem is ten times worse than normal," with that said, he stood up, turned around and ran off. About ten seconds Clarisse ran by, she didn't even so much as acknowledge me, thank the gods.

I managed to get to my feet, and made slow progress to my cabin. When I was halfway there, I saw Thalia in a laughing fit, so I walked over; at the moment anything funny would help.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

When she stopped laughing and could actually breathe, she looked at me, a slightly guilty look in her eyes, "Well… I really don't know if I should tell you."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, I just got finished swimming in the sound, I could use a laugh."

"Wait," she asked, "what happened to you… it's the middle of December?"

"It turns out that Seph doesn't like to be surprised by electrical shocks when she is trying to train."

She looked at me like I was an idiot "Wow… anyway, did you know that Nico has a soft and sensitive side?"

I blinked at her then sneezed.

"What the Hades?" she demanded.

"Sorry," I was shivering again, "I think I'm starting to get sick."

She nodded and placed a hand over my head, "James, come on, I'll walk you to the Zeus cabin; you need to lie down."

She was walking with me to the Zeus cabin, as soon as we got there, I saw Nico walking by, Thalia started cracking up, she was acting stranger than usual (which was saying a lot). As soon as he spotted the two of us, he started smiling evilly, and I had a feeling that he was out for Thalia's blood.

"James," She said nervously, "I think you can take it from here."

I was about to protest, when she ran off, leaving me cursing at her, and Nico took right off after her, so great, I was sick and cold, with absolutely no one to help me. Just then someone came out of the Poseidon cabin, Seph herself.

When she saw me, her eyes widened, and flashed dangerously, for a second, I thought that she was going to throw me into the sound again. She ran over and said, "You idiot, what are you doing?"

I realized that she wasn't angry, she was concerned. "What does it look like?" I demanded weakly.

"James," she said, gently, "it is the middle of December," she helped me into the cabin.

"What was I thinking?" she said to herself, as she led me to my bed.

She felt my forehead, "Oh gods, James you're hot as an iron."

"I'm fine," I insisted weakly.

"No, you're not, I made you like this, so I'm gonna fix it, just stay here, and I'm going to get an Apollo camper, they can come in here, you're not going out in that cold again."

I looked up at her confused; she _hates_ me, why is she being so concerned, I mean, why does she care? She got up, left the cabin, looking for a child of Apollo.

About five minutes later she came in with a son of Apollo that I knew, Cameron; he walked over, and sat on the chair beside the bed. He said a prayer under his breath, more than likely to his dad, then looked over at Seph.

"Alright, that's all I can do for him." Then he looked at me and said, "Consider yourself lucky that you have such a good girlfriend," before I had time to correct him, he looked back at Seph, who was blushing like mad. "Someone needs to be in here to take care of him, the fever should pass in about twelve hours, and the fatigue in around a day."

Both of us nodded, "Well, I should go, some potion went wrong in the Hecate cabin, and the Ares campers are even more violent than normal." He left the room and the two of us in an awkward silence.

"Well," I ventured, "sit down, I won't bite."

She sighed and sat on the chair beside my bed, "Gods I am so sorry, James, I think I might have gotten a small amount of that potion that the Hecate cabin was saving for the Ares campers.

I nodded, and then did something that I thought that I would never have the nerve to do, I took her hand. It was a comforting gesture, showing that I completely forgave her. She smiled at it and squeezed my hand lightly. She pressed her hand on my forehead, checking my temperature. I took a deep breath, and in a matter of seconds I dozed off. Like an hour later I woke up to see her sleeping soundly, her head leaning in the back of the chair, a small smile on her face, and her hand still holding mine…

…_at the moment I decided to make my first entry in this stupid journal, but I do have to go, she is waking up._

**James is sick ha ha; Hecate cabin with Lou Ellen is next, asked for by SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon :)**

**Well, tell me who you want to see, I already know that I have Annabeth, Grover, and Leo to do, so vote for your other favorite characters to see their entries… I also do Romans. :)**

**Also all of these entries happen on the same day… I'm gonna put a date up on the top, when it changes a new day happens. Sorry for the long author's note but I already have 20 reviews, you guys are awesome! Thank you!**


	6. Lou Ellen

**Alright, I know that this one is super short, but bear with me, I will hopefully have one updated soon. Alright I made a big mistake, I thought Lou was a guy... I was wrong, well I'm gonna change Jessica to a guy...Nick, sorry, and no I don't write about that kind of stuff, I am soooooo sorry. Thank you Tratie4ever for pointing that out.**

**Lou Ellen:**

_December 25_

_I'm afraid that my cabin has made a grave mistake, the Ares campers are more aggressive than usual at the moment. It all happened like this…_

Nick, a son of Poseidon ran into the cabin, I heard coins jingling in his pocket, so I knew that he wanted something. I put on my best business face and walked over to her. "How can I help you?" I asked.

"Lou," he said, "I need you to help the Ares campers to lighten up."

I nodded.

"How much is this gonna cost me, also my sister, Seph has been tense lately, can you give her something as well?"

I thought for a moment, he was my boyfriend after all, "Thirty drachmas."

He sighed, pulled his coins out of his pocket and counted out thirty. "Alright, make this work," he commanded, then kissed me and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, I was attacked with a lot of wolf whistles and hoots, but I ignored them.

"Okay people, we have an order to fill!"

We made up the potion and walked out of the cabin, the Ares and Poseidon cabin were at sword practice at the moment, so I walked out to the arena. As soon as I got there, I pulled out the potion and poured it into the drinks, then I picked up the tray of water and walked around giving it to the Ares campers and one to Seph.

I walked out of the arena, thinking that the thirty drachmas that I made off of that project were the easiest that I have ever made.

That was until about two hours later, Percy came busting into my cabin panting like he had just ran a five mile marathon, "What in Hades' name did you do?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"The Ares cabin, is insane!"

I smiled at him, "They being nice, are they?"

"Hades, NO!" Percy said frantically, "They are completely insane, maiming everything in their path!"

"From the way that you are acting," I said observantly, "I would guess that you were in their path."

"Yes, Lou, I was in their path!" he said impatiently.

"JACKSON!" that sounded a lot like Clarisse.

He cursed, and ran to the door, but before he left he said, "Whatever you did, you have to fix it!" and ran out.

I sighed and walked over to my cabin mates, "Who made an anger potion?"

Hesitantly, a sister of mine, Marissa, raised her hand, "It was for practice," she said, "it must have gotten mixed up."

Just then I heard a shriek, a lot of yelling, and a bunch of swearing.

"Well, your practice worked very well, but now we have to convince a bunch of angry campers to calm down and take…." I trailed off, the Ares campers had anger issues, and so did a child of the Big Three.

"What is it, Lou?" one of my brothers asked.

"We have a huge problem, and I don't want to drown." Just then everyone had their eyes widened to maximum size.

I sighed, "Well, were going to have to try."

…_Well, talk about a big problem on our hands, now what? Well, I have to go, were about to slip the concoction into their lunch drinks. Wish me luck._

**Next one up… Annabeth!**

**And Gods, guys, I have thirty reviews now! You are so awesome, continue voting that way you can see your favorite character next! Also, you can vote for characters that I have already done.**


	7. Annabeth

**Now I have to tell you about my very stupid mistake… Lou Ellen is a **_**girl**_** and I thought that she was a **_**guy**_** because of her first name… not used to those kind of names. I am apologizing for that, I have put the name **_**Nick**_** in the place of **_**Jessica**_**. I am very sorry for that.**

**I don't own PJO**

**Annabeth:**

_**December 16**__**th**_

_Dear Journal:_

_I am in a bit of a hectic situation. Some little kid from the Hermes cabin decided that it would be a funny prank to steal _my_ laptop from my cabin. He must have had a death wish, only one problem, he couldn't have been more than seven… how are you supposed to punish someone that is ten years younger than you? I mean normally I would have punched them in the nose, but a small kid? Maybe I can get an idea from thinking about it; well the situation started like this; …_

I was walking into my cabin about to start looking at the blueprints on my laptop that Daedalus gave me, as I was walking in, a small boy with pointed ears and a mischievous smile was walking out of my cabin. I didn't think anything of it, I figured that he was just playing with Shelly; she was about his age after all. I walked over to my bunk and reached under my bed for the spot that I keep my laptop, but it isn't there!

I frowned, got on my hands and knees, ducked my hand under the sheets and looked all around, it was not there. "Alright," I said to myself, "it has to be here somewhere." None of my siblings are stupid enough to take it. That was when it hit me, a boy, who was definitely a son of Hermes, just walked out of my cabin, when I looked around, Shelly wasn't there.

I thought back… what were his traits? He had dirty blonde hair, was around four foot seven, bluish grey eyes, and a pale skin tone. I stalked over to the Hermes cabin and pulled Connor Stoll aside and said, "Demon child, where is he?"

Connor raised his eyebrow, "Well, Annabeth, all of us in this cabin have been called that at one time or another."

I sighed and said, "He had dirty blonde hair, was around four foot seven, bluish grey eyes, and a pale skin tone."

Connor thought for a moment then said, "Tyler!"

A small kid, came walking up, it was the one that had walked out of my cabin earlier. "Yeah?" he asked, and then looked at me with wide eyes.

Connor was about to say something, when Tyler darted out of the room. Immediately I took off after him. He was headed toward the forest; I put on a spurt of extra speed when I ran across James' path.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said brightly.

"Hi," I said, impatiently, I was about to run off when I said, "James, can you help me with something?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

"You know Tyler?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's helped the Stolls and I with some pranks; why?"

"He took my laptop."

James looked at her with wide eyes and an opened mouth. Then he started grinning, and shaking his head, "You got to give it to him, Annabeth, he has guts." After a minuet he cringed and fell on the floor, laughing.

"Okay, why are you laughing?"

"Just the thought of what you are going to do to him when you catch him."

"Well," Annabeth said, "I want your help in catching him."

"No can do, Annabeth," he said to me, "I can't help catch a fellow prankster."

This boy towered over me, I mean by like half a foot, but I was very angry. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my eye level. "Listen here, Tempest, I need your help and either you give it to me, or…" I trailed off, letting him decide what I was thinking.

He gulped and said, "Fine, fine, fine, just don't make me take any Ancient Greek tests," I smiled evilly, typical Roman.

Both of us ran in Tyler's direction and a minute later, he was in sight. I looked over and saw that James' eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. I saw Tyler's hair blowing back, even though I felt no breeze, soon he was running in place. I ran up to him and knocked him to the ground to prevent him from getting up.

"Alright, Tyler," I snarled, my hand on his collar, "where is it?"

He looked at me, utter fear in his eyes; I would have felt like a monster, if it wouldn't have been my laptop he was messing with. "Under my bed," he blurted out quickly. I jumped up and Tyler raced away from me.

"Okay, Annabeth," James said, "I think that was a bit…." He trailed off when I turned around and scowled at him.

"A bit what?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he said quickly, I heard him mutter something about being near Seph when she was angry was less frightening, I decided to let that slide. I ran off to the Hermes cabin and just walked in like I owned the place. I stalked over to his bed and reached under it, I felt around until I touched my prize. I pulled it out and walked out of the cabin, ignoring the looks that the campers were giving me.

I walked back to my cabin and open my laptop case… it contained rocks, where was my laptop?

…_I'm about to storm the Hermes cabin in search of my laptop, if it is the last thing I do, I _will_ get it back!_

_If you will excuse me Percy and I are about to storm a cabin._

**Alright, review and vote for who will be the next person that you see, at the moment, Piper is in the lead with four votes… I will start writing tomorrow, every vote counts!**


	8. Piper

**Piper:**

_December 16th_

_Well, I am going to have to murder my best friend, it is official, he has crossed the line. I would have started to write yesterday, but we had to figure out why Lacy had a black book with skulls and crossbones that looked like it took a trip to Hades, and brought back some souvenirs. Well, with that out of the way, I would like to say once again that my best friend, who is Leo, is a dead man walking. I wonder if I could get Nico's help. What happened was…._

For some reason, the Hecate cabin was trying to make the Ares cabin more laid back, but it backfired, the campers were more aggressive. Well, they also decided to give the potion to a daughter of Poseidon, Seph, she wasn't as severe as the Ares campers because she was a pretty laid back person, so Jason, Leo, and I volunteered for that job, considering that we were pretty good friends with her. We walked up the beach and saw her walking down, we passed James and Percy, James was soaking wet in the middle of December, that was not a good sign, but I knew that Percy would take care of him. All three of us broke out in a sprint to get the girl fixed before she made it to a large crowd of people.

You know getting her attention was a really good idea, but the way that Leo did it was not. "Hey, Sea-shell!"

I looked at him with wide eyes; the girl just tossed James into the sound, I imagine the last thing that she wanted to hear was that stupid nickname that James gave her! I just had enough time to utter the words, "You idiot!" before she turned around.

Her eyes were blazing in anger and she said, "Valdez, do me a favor, jump in the sound and stay under."

Leo looked taken aback, him and Seph were pretty good friends, she would never say anything like that, but then again, she would never throw _anyone_ in a sound in the middle of a harsh winter, and she just did that. I held up my hands and said, "Seph, Leo is an idiot, but I think you should calm down." Immediately her shoulders lost all the tenseness in them, and she smiled slightly.

Jason had a small bit of the potion in a shot, Lou Ellen told us to stick her with it anywhere, and the effect would be immediate. He hid it behind his back as the three of them walked up to her. "Soooooooo," Leo said, trying to distract Seph. "How's it hanging, Sea-sh-" immediately Seph snapped, the calmness that she was feeling previously was apparently gone, because she went after Leo's head.

Jason, being the idiot that he was, jumped in front of Leo, as the sharp blast of water came at him. It hit him in the chest, knocking him back twenty feet. Now normally Seph would not have been able to do that, apparently rage=power.

"JASON!" I screamed, I darted over to where he was laying, he wasn't unconscious, but he didn't look so good, and his arm was lying at an odd angle.

He groaned and held up the shot, "Just make sure she doesn't do that again."

I nodded and grabbed the syringe out of his hand. _Alright, _I thought, _if Jason was going to do this, what would he do?_

Then I got it, get Leo to distract her and then stick it in her while she is preoccupied. I shot a glance at Leo, silently telling him my idea; he nodded and started babbling to her again. The water started to get higher. At the last minute, I jumped and stuck her in the back with the shot.

She fell to the ground. "Leo, look her over, I'll go get Jason," I instructed, then walked over to the son of Jupiter.

He was sitting up, well attempting to anyway. I grabbed his good arm and helped him to his feet. "Come on Sparky, you need to go to the infirmary."

We were about to go when Leo said, "Guys, she's awake."

"Valdez," a confused voice said. "What in Hades' name are you cringing for?"

I sighed in relief, she was back to normal, "Leo, you help her out; Jason has to go to the infirmary."

The next day:

Jason and I were walking out of the Pavilion, his arm in a cast, where Seph had broken it. We were walking over to the lava wall; I wanted to try it out after seeing Jason succeed at it so many times. We walked over and Leo was playing in the Lava. I ignored him and grabbed my gear.

"Good luck," Jason said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded and said, "Go ahead."

I was climbing, I was doing it, I dodged a bolder, and jumped out of the way of the lava right before it spit at me. I was literally about two feet from the top when I heard Leo say, "Come on, Piper!"

Now normally, it would have been okay, but I was on top of a lava wall and a yell was really distracting. I was about to fall, when a gust of air steadied me. I got ahold of the wall and started to climb again. I made it to the top, and let out a loud WHOOP! Jason laughed and flew up and sat beside me.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Like I'm the queen of the world!" I announced.

"Completely understandable," Jason informed me.

I smiled at him. We sat at the top in a companionable silence, while watching Leo get dragged away from the wall by Chiron.

Jason sighed as we sat, so I decided to spark a conversation, "So…." But I really couldn't think of what to say, so I just let it trail off.

"You want to get down?" Jason asked me.

I nodded and shrugged, I was preparing myself to climb down, when Jason wrapped his good arm around my waist, and lifted me up in the air. He started descending gently down to the ground. Of course when he lifted me up, I put my arms around his neck for dear life. We hit the ground, and not two seconds later did Leo pop up again!

We both looked at him, our positions hadn't changed, I mean give us a break we hadn't had the time! His eyes widened and he backed up slowly, "Oh my gods! I am so sorry, I, um," with that he turned around and left the two of us standing there.

…_well thanks to Leo, it is extremely awkward around Jason and I, not the atmosphere when you are trying to get him to like you as more than a friend! So now I have to make sure that Leo didn't have a heart attack after seeing us, I just figured venting something might just make me less angry, not the case. If Leo didn't die of that heart attack, I am going to get Nico's help, and I'm going to banish him to Hades!_

_So yeah, gotta go!_

**It is official, you guys are awesome! I mean I have almost forty reviews! Thanks! I do believe Leo has the next highest, either him or Travis, I will start writing tomorrow, so review if you want your favorite characters, remember, Romans are acceptable! Anyway Please tell me who you want and I want to know what you think!**

**Did you recognize anything up with Lacey's book, if you can guess I will call you out in the next chapter!**


	9. Leo

**I am so sorry for not updating! Please don't kill me, and I will reward you with an update!**

**I don't own anything in PJO or HoO.**

_December 16__th_

**LEO:**

_Dear Journal:_

_I was informed that playing with lava was bad, and to teach me a lesson, I was to stay away from the lave wall for two weeks! Back to more pressing matters, though, I am permanently scarred for life! I saw my two best friends in the middle of… I really don't know what they were doing, but I think I just interrupted a 'moment.' Honestly, they shouldn't be doing that out in public! Okay last problem: The Hephaestus cabin, the Poseidon cabin, the Hades cabin, the Apollo cabin and the Aphrodite cabin, are at war with the Ares cabin, the Athena cabin, the Zeus cabin, and the Hermes cabin. Well it couldn't have been avoided you see what happened was:_

All of the cabins that I listed have at least one couple on different sides. Like Percy and Annabeth, now there are also close friends that should be couples like Jason and Piper, and Seph and James. I'm not going to put down a whole list, because I am sure that you get the idea.

Anyway, it was during a game of capture the flag that happened earlier that night, now I was stuck with guard duty, so I didn't see this, but I heard this from Piper, who was with the team that was getting the flag.

It was her, Percy, Lily, and Will Solace. Now Skylar who is a daughter of Hermes, Alex who was a son of Apollo, Annabeth, and Jason were guarding. They came into the clearing and well, a huge fight erupted between both sides. Back on my side Seph, Nico, Sea, and I were on guard duty, apparently three children of the big three and a fire user were enough to take on whatever the other side has, because Percy is such a tactical person (notice the sarcasm). Well from what happened over on our side. A group of about ten people came into the clearing (don't ask me where the distraction teams were, I really couldn't tell you). You will never guess who was leading the team; James was, son of Jupiter equals one child of the big three, but even better, he has been training since he was ten years old to fight, us on the other hand… not so long. Now that is just James… he is backed up by the Ares cabin, one of them being my girlfriend, Jimmie.

Seph was muttering under her breath, I heard Percy's name and Tartarus, I had a feeling that she wasn't saying complimentary things toward her brother.

Now I am not going to say what happened before they attacked, long story short, James and Seph were flirting with each other. Clarisse got sick of it and told them to get a room, which brought on a bout of blushing (perfect for blackmail later) and in order to distract themselves from the embarrassment, James ordered the attack.

Now the attack went like this, for me anyways, a large Ares camper, who was not Jimmie came at me first, but he didn't seem too fond of a hammer that's on fire, so he was pretty easy to defeat. The next person to come up was Jimmie herself. Now I have a question, _how in the name of Zeus are you supposed to fight your girlfriend! _Good question, because she had no problem with fighting her boyfriend, you could tell that by the smile on her face.

If it would have been anyone, _anyone_ else, I would have known what to do, but with Jimmie, it was like I was a nervous idiot… which at that moment I was. Almost immediately I was on my back with a sword pointed to my neck. She knocked me out with a well-placed kick in the head.

When I came around Percy was shaking me. "Leo, Leo," he was saying. "Oh good your awake… but you might wish that you weren't."

"Why?" I groaned, my head pounding.

"Well, the Stolls were caught using… illegal practices during the game, and the victory for the blue team was disqualified… they whole team said that we insulted their 'honor'"

My head was still throbbing, so I really wasn't thinking clearly, "What does that have to do with me and my concussion?"

Percy looked at me like I was high on happy pills, "Well, the whole blue team has declared like a feud type war on the red team."

I blinked as some of the pain started to go away slowly, "So in most words a prank war?"

Percy nodded, a pained expression on his face… then it clicked, _Jimmie_, she was on the other side, so was Annabeth, and James, and Alex, gods, Jason was on the opposite side as Piper! "What are we going to do?" I demanded, sitting up, my pain completely forgotten.

"I have one piece of advice: watch your back… the Athena cabin is against us."

… _So now I find myself as the head councilor of a cabin that was against a lot of cabins that I would prefer not to be against in a prank war… oh boy, I have to go and make plans. Until next time: the Supreme Commander of the Argo II is out. Peace!_


	10. Frank

**No this one didn't have the most votes, I am aware of that, the person that requested it put what she wanted in all caps, when I saw it my eyes bugged out of my head (not really, but the letters were really big), but seriously, it fit in better than Travis' would, anyway you wanna see Tratie, I wouldn't have been able to accomplish a whole lot of that in this chapter.**

_December 17th_

**Frank:**

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, the Ares cabin is sick of the way that the red team was treating them… so now I am at war with the whole red team, which happens to contain Hazel's cabin! How am I at war with my own girlfriend? Clarisse told me to man up! Well it was easy for her to say, Chris is in the Hermes cabin, which is on our side… the Hermes cabin, the Stolls are the whole reason for all of this mess! But that is beside the point, I just got reminded by a prank by the Hades cabin that I can't even go _near_ my girlfriend! The prank went like this:_

Well, technically it was all of the cabins combined, but the Hades cabin that delivered the final blow. We were out at the arena for our sword practice time, of course we had to have it with the Hades children! How else would it be? I was being paired up by Chiron, who wanted to see what we have been learning, I got paired up with one of my brothers, Kyle. Now that's okay, but Hazel was paired up with Clarisse!

It was their turn to spar, when the whole prank started to work, Chiron called for a break before they started their fight, Hazel walked up to me after talking to her brother in a hushed tone, she was smiling… I wish I would have been more alert to her brother running off, the fact that I saw too many blonde kids, and kids with sea green eyes, when no one in any of the cabins that were supposed to be there had those eyes.

"Hi, Frank! You know this war is so stupid… we didn't do anything, so why should we have to suffer for it?" she asked.

I shrugged, I could see her point, now we really don't kiss publicly a lot so what she did next really surprised me, she brought her lips on mine, I was just expecting a peck on the lips, but that was not what she had in mind.

"Frank, don't kiss the enemy… and get a ROOM you two!" Clarisse's voice hissed through the air loudly.

Hazel pulled back, smiled and waved, I was confused, up until she left the arena. The ground erupted and a huge flaming hole formed, skeletons poured out of it, armed, and rather monstrous looking. They walked toward us, without any emotion in their eyes… though that might be because they didn't have eyes. We looked at Clarisse for orders, she looked at them like she wanted to pulverize every one of them and send their dust back to the Underworld.

"ATTACK!" was the one order that she screamed through her mouth, now we fought bravely and all of that, but the monsters kept on coming up and through, so we had to retreat out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief as we got away from the creatures, but they were running as fast as they could after us. Just then there was some kind of cord that sprung out of the ground, it was bronze and circular, it sprung out and kept on coming up, strands coming off of it, that was when I got what was happening, it was a net!

Some of my brothers and sisters had made the discovery as well, we all tried to run out, but the rope was too high, making it too steep to climb, we were trapped. The whole red team came walking out, smiling at us, "You see," Percy informed us, "_this_ is insulting your honor, what we did last night was merely stating facts, you are going to regret declaring a pranking war on us." His smile was sinister, Percy was a great friend of mine, but when he is mad… well, things aren't very good.

"Oh, and we have the Athena, Hermes, and Zeus cabin up on the other end, I think Seph is giving the same speech on the other end with the rest of us… her friends are in those cabins oh and I almost forgot," Percy said looking straight at Frank, "this net disables your powers."

I noticed that most of the Hephaestus cabin wasn't there, even Leo wasn't, the ones that were present, were snapping pictures, muttering something about blackmail.

"Punk, you wait until I get down from here!" Clarisse sneered at Percy, "I am going to gut you open like one of Octavian's teddy bears!"

"Bring it La Rue!" then he turned away and walked off.

About ten minutes later my brother Mark managed to saw a hole in the bronze strands large enough for them to get out of.

"Alright," Clarisse barked, "get the other side down if they are still up, and it is time to get the meeting started, the red team is going down!"

… _That is where I am now, the meeting is going on, and I had nothing to do, so I decided to write my first entry… I have to go, James just asked me something._

**Alright… I know epic fail for a prank, but I promise that I shall do better in the future. All I want you to do is review and give me a POV and a prank that was played on them… this time there is no votes, the first to vote is the next chapter :) I will do one prank per person, unless requested otherwise. :)**

**Who wins this war is completely up to you… my beloved readers… psyche, but seriously, Read and tell me what you want to happen. :) **

**P.S: The next chapter is gonna be Travis :)**


	11. Travis

**Read what is in italics if you are confused about the last two chapters**

_**Alright I had a few people tell me that they were confused about the last two chapters… and I am sorry about that, so I am going to explain: They were playing capture the flag, and the Stolls cheated, the whole blue team was disqualified, all of the accused of cheating. That insulted their pride, so they declared war on the red team. The last chapter with Frank was the first prank which was handed out by the red team: Nico summoned skeletons to chase the Ares campers into the net… figuring that an undead army seemed like the safest way to get the job done. On top of feeling like cowards for retreating, they are stuck in a net the campers are taking pictures of them for blackmailing purposes.**_

_**Okay, if you are still confused about anything I am sorry, just PM me and ask, I will be happy to answer :)**_

**Alright next one up, as promised, is Travis I own nothing :(**

**Now you guys are probably thinking what is **_**wrong**_** with her… and I gotta tell you a lot (Joking) but seriously here are the names of the people who guessed correctly on Lacey's book!**

**ABCADABERA**

**DUCKY**

**DCRARW**

**KAT567**

**MELON-ME**

**GUEST**

**GUEST**

**BABIWASABI**

**READING IS AMAZING**

**On with the journal entry!**

_December 17__th_

**Travis:**

_Dear Journal:_

_Everyone that was not a part of the war is now, they are taking sides individually, so it is hard to figure out which side that they are on until it is too late, in other words if they are on the other side, you won't know it until you get pranked. I can't trust anyone… some of the people from the cabins on our side are turning traitor. All I know is that at the moment, the majority of the Hecate cabin and the majority of the Demeter cabin is against us. This is how I found that out:_

Now Hecate had one son in her cabin, his name was Bryan, now he wasn't a very happy camper… ever. He was always cranky and mad, and _violent. _I was walking over to the bathrooms it was my cabin's turn to take a shower. The Hecate cabin was just getting out and the Demeter cabin was behind us (we were surrounded by enemies and didn't know it). Bryan was coming out of the bathroom, and for some reason the boy had it out for _me_ just me that day, because as soon as he saw me, he muttered something under his breath and I flew backward with such force that I managed to hit a tree half way up its branches and slide down to the ground with an audible thud. Now that may not seem to be a big deal, but the closest tree was like fifty yards away from the bathroom.

I groaned, I tried to get up, but my leg was lying at an odd angle, and I couldn't move it.

"TRAVIS?" I knew that voice, what was Gardner going to do? Break my other leg?

She came running over, "Gods, Travis are you okay?"

One of her siblings shouted, "Leave him alone, Katie… I thought that we were on the blue team!"

She ignored them and looked me over, as soon as her eyes hit my leg she said, "Oh, you're not okay."

"Gee, Gardner, what gave you that idea?" I immediately felt bad after saying it.

She just shrugged, "That was a stupid question."

"No, no" I said, "you were just being concerned, you didn't deserve me snapping at you."

"You're in pain," she said, "okay, I'm going to go to my cabin and grab my ambrosia."

I nodded, she got up and ran off, that guy Bryan came back over. "Punk," he grunted, kicked my already broken leg and walked off. I groaned in response, what was up with this guy?"

"Okay," Katie said walking back up, "I got the medicine." She walked over to where I was and sat down beside me. "Travis your leg didn't look like that a second ago."

"No," I agreed, "it didn't. Bryan came over and kicked it."

Katie's eyes widened, "Here, Travis." She handed him the ambrosia squares and got back up, "I'll be right back."

She stalked off, and about one minute later I heard a voice that sounded like Lou Ellen's shouting, "He did _what?"_

"NO, NO, PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T LIKE POISON IVY!" That one sounded like Bryan.

Katie came walking back over, an accomplished look on her face. She looked at him and said, "Are you going to eat that square, or am I going to have to feed it to you?"

"You can feed it to me if you want," I said raising my eyebrows playfully.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes sat beside me and took the ambrosia out of my hand. She broke off a small piece and placed it in my mouth. I swallowed it and started to feel better, my leg didn't hurt as much; she put another small mouth, my leg fixed a little more. One last piece in my mouth, and my leg felt like new, I sighed in relief.

"So, what team are you on?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before saying, "I trust Annabeth's plans more than I do Percy's so I think that I'm going to side with blue."

I smiled, trying not to show her my relief, I prank her for attention and kick; I don't want to prank her for a war. "You sure it isn't because that is my side?"

She was silent for a moment, I expected her to say something smart or insulting, but she said, "That's a plus, I guess," she leaned over and kissed my cheek, got up, and walked over to stand by her cabin, leaving me here like a love struck fool.

…_So here I am, planning my first prank, and you will never guess who it is on! That's right Bryan!_

**Awwwwwwwww… Tratie :)**

**Well, it's Hazel then it is a… jealous Jason? Tell me who else you want to see!**


	12. Hazel

_December 18th_

**Hazel:**

_Dear journal,_

_Today was not a very good day; the blue team thought that it would be funny if they put _RED BULL_ in the Poseidon's and the Hephaestus' cabin's drinks! I just have to say that putting up with a hyperactive Leo and any of the big three children was one word: horrible._

_We couldn't let the run around the camp all day with that much energy in their systems, so I was stuck with babysitting duty for Leo. Let me tell you how that went:_

I woke up in the morning feeling better, no real bad pranks had been made on our part, I mean there was that kid, Bryan kicking Travis, but that was one person, the majority was pretty good. I should have known that it wasn't going to last. I shoved Nico awake, then I got dressed, I could feel that today was going to be good.

After I was finished getting ready, I walked outside and saw Piper running up to me, I was in such a happy mood that I didn't notice the frantic look on her face.

She came up beside me and stopped, she was too busy catching her breath to say anything, so I decided to start the conversation. "Hey, Piper, how's your morning been?"

As soon as she'd summoned the breath to continue speaking, she said, "The Blue team put Red Bull into the Hephaestus and the Poseidon cabin's breakfast drinks, they are going insane."

Something clicked inside my brain, putting two and two together, showing me exactly how bad this was, "Wait, you said the _Hephaestus_ cabin?"

I was hoping that she would say no, but she only nodded her head.

"So what do we do?"

"If Chiron sees them then we can all get into some serious trouble, so we decided that we would watch them, we all voted on what cabin got who… well, you got… Leo."

I just stood stock still I'd come out of my cabin in a cheerful mood, just happy go lucky, then one conversation later, my day is ruined by an already hyper kid on Red Bull. "Come on, Piper!" I pleaded. "You can't do this to me! I'll take anyone else, anyone!"

"I would take him myself, but I already have Percy and I have two other Hephaestus kids, we can't handle anymore."

"Where is he?" I asked nervously.

"We have him in the Apollo cabin currently, so you have to go and pick him up," she said. "I have to get back; my cabin will kill me if I let them take care of Percy without me."

She ran off with a wave, while I walked down to the Apollo cabin, praying to every god, Greek and Roman, that he wouldn't be _too_ bad.

When I get to the Apollo cabin's door I hear yelling, shouting that sounded like curses in Greek, and a lot of banging. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door; Will Solace answered the door and winced as another loud crashing sound came from within.

"Hey, Hazel, you here for Leo?"

I wanted to say, _oh, no, I thought that I would come around and ask what the noise is, but I can see you're busy; I'll talk to you later._ But no, I said, "Yeah, I am."

Will nodded and stepped aside, letting me in. I saw that he had Sea, Lily, and Leo, and two other kids that I didn't recognize, but if I had to take a guess, I would say Leo's brothers.

I walked over to Leo, who was hanging upside down on one of the bunk bed's top bunk. When I got to him, he did a backflip, actually landing on his feet.

"HIHAZEL!"

I blinked at him, trying to translate what he just said; then I realized that he said _hi Hazel._

"Oh, hello, Leo, how has your morning been?"

He took a deep breath and began talking a mile a minute.

"IT'SBEENAWESOMEIWENTTOBREAKFAST THISMORNINGANDEVERSINCETHENI 'VEFELTLIKEI'MKINGOFTHEWORLDWHATEVERTHEY MADETHISMORNINGTHEYNEEDTOMAK EITAGAIN!"

I thought again, that was really a tough one, so I just pretended to understand what he said. "Alright, Leo," I said slowly, "do you want to go and hang out with me and Nico?"

He thought for a moment then said, "I'm good." (I'm writing it like this that way the gods can actually understand, he was really talking like the sentence above)

"Leo," I tried again, "do you want to hurt Nico's feelings?"

"I'm sure Nico won't care," he assured me.

"But, Leo, Nico asked me to come over and get you."

"But-"

My patience was wearing thin, but could you blame me? "LEO VALDEZ!" I exclaimed.

He stood there cowering in fear, with some satisfaction I continued.

"Either you come with me, or I will force you!"

"But I don't wanna!"

That was the last straw; I pulled out a small dagger, hit him over the back of the head with it, knocking him out.

That was when I realized that everyone was watching, Sea and Lily looked at me in slight fear, and the whole Apollo cabin cheered.

"He should be out for like half an hour… I need five minutes."

He nodded and I ran out of the room. I darted to the Hades cabin and busted through the door, Nico was still getting up; as soon as he saw the look on my face he snapped out of his stupor and looked at me, completely alert. "Go to the Apollo cabin, pick up Leo, and shadow travel him back here."

"Why?" Nico asked curiously.

I told him what happened in the briefest possible way, then he just melted into the shadows, five seconds later, he was back, supporting an unconscious Leo, I helped Nico drag him into the only other room in the cabin: the closet, it was walk in, so Nico and I both used it, we dropped Leo off." Then we slammed the door shut after removing all fire hazards.

I smiled, now all we had to do was wait for the energy drink to wear off. Not ten minutes later, Leo woke up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Leo," Nico said.

"Come on, guys let me out!"

"Not going to happen Valdez!" I called.

"What, why not?" Leo demanded.

"Just trust me, Leo, no," Nico said.

He stopped talking, the he started yelling, and banging on the doors.

"This cabin is fireproof, right?" I asked Nico.

He nodded, "Nothing to worry about, Haze."

I relaxed a bit and decided to do my first entry in this stupid journal…

_So that is how I got here, Leo is still banging and begging to get out, and I am still annoyed with him, gods the things that I am going to do to the other teams when I get my hands on them! So I'm going to go, I think Leo might be okay to let out. Until my next problem, (might not be that far away) bye!_

**Well, I don't really know how to apologize for not updating in a month, but I promise that I am sorry; McKenna Suave Daughter of Poseidon (remove spaces) will also be writing some of these. Who do you want to see after Jason? Review and tell me!**

**That really long sentence that Leo said actually is a sentence, not just random letters, so I will give a shout out to the first three people that can tell me what he actually said :)**

**I own nothing!**


	13. Jason

_December 18th _

**Jason:**

_Dear Journal,_

_I've had one heck of a day; I cannot believe that Piper was letting an Apollo camper flirt with her! She is so much better than that! I have been trying to work up the courage to ask her out, and then I see that! Well this is what I had the pleasure of walking in on:_

I was walking to the sword arena when I saw Piper talking to a child of Apollo. She was looking at the ground, like she was shy, then when he would say something, she would blush. I didn't like what I saw, heck, she was even tucking her hair behind her ears; she only did that around _me._ When I asked Lacey about it, she said it was because she liked me, now she was doing it around _him?_

Just then there was a stray piece of hair in her face, I thought that she was going to push it behind her ear, but she didn't. Instead he tucked it behind her ear, letting his hand run along her jawline. It took all I could do not to flip out.

I thought Piper was going to judo throw him, but no, all she did was _blush! _What was it? Opposite day to day or something? Piper would _never_ do that! Unless she was over me, what if she didn't like me anymore? I don't know what I would do! He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled softly and nodded. Gods she looked beautiful. She should be giving _me_ that look!

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. I turned around and stalked off, I needed to go to the sword arena.

_So here I am at the sword arena, they are having a fight, I am waiting for the next one to join, so I thought that I would do my first entry, I've gotta go, picturing that random Apollo kid on a dummy is just too good of an opportunity to pass up. So until my next problem…._

* * *

_Dear Journal,__  
_

_Plan Jealous Jason worked perfectly!_

_Love,_

_Piper_

**I know that this is my shortest chapter… ever, I am so sorry, I just can't think of anything longer for a jealous Jason. VOTE, that way I know who you want to hear next! And remember Camp has no idea who is doing this, don't tell them!**

**My 100th reviewer can tell me what they want to happen to the character of their choice and it will be the next chapter which will be dedicated to them. I would just like to say that you guys are awesome! **


	14. 100th Reviewer's Chapter

**This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, Goddess of Jasper (awesome name btw)**

* * *

_December 19th_

**Piper**

_Dear Journal,_

_I know that this is just for writing down my problems, but this was the best day of my life, and I needed to record it, so if you will, just excuse this just once. If you are wondering what made this day so good for me, I shall tell you, it all happened like this…_

I was walking out of my cabin and I was thinking about what I did yesterday. You see, the Aphrodite cabin decided to pull a prank on the blue team, well a select few of them anyway. They were mostly boys, but they decided that it would be a good idea to make them jealous. I would go into detail, but that really isn't the point of this entry.

As I walked up the path to the sword arena, for my class, I ran into Jason. When he looked at me, he had mixed emotions in his eyes, which was surprising, considering the fact that normally he didn't have any. I smiled brightly and walked up to him. He tried for a smile, but only managed a grimace.

"Jason," I asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said too quickly.

"Jason, you know that you can tell me," I assured him.

"I'm telling you, Piper, nothing's wrong," he insisted.

"Jason Grace, you are a terrible liar," I informed him.

He sighed, "Fine, I was just thinking about something that I saw yesterday."

I thought for a moment, was he still upset about that act that the Aphrodite cabin put on?

"What did you see yesterday?" I asked him.

His cheeks turned pink and he looked away from me, apparently trying to hide the blush that'd come to his face.

I took that as a confirmation that he was still upset over what he'd seen Kyle and I doing.

I felt really bad, but then it took all of my willpower not to laugh at the same time.

"Are you going out with that son of Apollo?" he finally asked, hurt and raw pain coloring his voice, which was, once again, not like Jason.

Automatically I gathered him in a hug, I just couldn't help it, he brings out the protective side in me. He just stayed stiff. "Piper," he said, "don't do this, if he's your boyfriend, I don't want you to do this."

"Jason," I said, pulling back from the hug. "I don't have a boyfriend, and he wasn't really flirting with me."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Prank, Jason," I said slowly so that there was no misunderstanding, "it was just a prank."

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Why would it matter anyway?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, obviously playing stupid.

"Why would you care if Kyle was my boyfriend?"

"That's what his name is?"

"Jason, don't change the subject," I scolded.

He looked at me feigning innocence, but it didn't faze me, I looked at him with one eyebrow raised and tapped my foot on the ground, waiting for his answer.

He rubbed the back of his neck, like he does when he's nervous. "I-I-I was just curious."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then why are you acting so nervous?"

"Nervous?" he demanded. "I am _not_ nervous!"

"And defensive," I added.

"What do you mean by defensive?" he asked defensively.

I rolled my eyes, as much as I loved Jason, sometimes the boy was just plain oblivious, and sometimes it was annoying, like now for instance. It was time to find out if the Aphrodite cabin was right.

"Jason," I asked cautiously. "Were you jealous?"

"No!" he said loudly, and way too quickly.

I smiled widely, "You were!"

His face lit up red. And he looked down. "No I wasn't," he said weakly.

"Jason, it's okay," I said, giving him another hug. "I think it's cute and sweet."

He pulled away from me and looked me right in the eyes, "You do?" his voice had a note of hopefulness in it.

It took me a moment to answer, his eyes were distractingly pretty. "Uh… oh, yeah," I said snapping out of my daydream.

I smiled at him and he smiled right back, a stray piece of my hair fell into my face, just like yesterday in the clearing when I was with Kyle. He brushed the strand behind my ear. Then he did something that I have been waiting for since I met him on the bus. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. I felt like I was either going to melt from the warmth that surged through my body, or I was going to explode from the happiness that was running through my veins.

When he pulled back he was bright red, and was stuttering something that sounded like an apology, but I cut him off, by pecking him on the lips. "We can talk later, but I have to get to the sword arena, I'm the councilor, gotta set an example and all that."

He nodded still cherry red, and I imagine I looked about the same, but I leaned up and kissed him one more time before reluctantly running off to the arena.

_So currently I am in the Zeus cabin, talking to Jason about random things, don't worry _just_ talking. I told him that I had to write something in my journal. Sorry that this wasn't a problem, it was just my Aphrodite side coming out, which might just be a problem on its own. So until I have an actual problem, I'll be talking to Jason. I've gotta go, he's starting to look over my shoulder, and I don't want him to think that I've gone all mushy, he probably wouldn't let me live it down._

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it, Goddess of Jasper!**

**Shout out time:**

**For the three smart people that told me what an EXTREMELY hyper Leo said to a poor Hazel:**

**daughterofplutowazzup **

**Abcadabera**

**Guest**


	15. Percy II

**Alright, it's been a while, lol. I'm going to be safe with Percy, but still vote for who you want to see next and I'll start the votes over considering the fact that I'm too lazy to reread all of your awesome reviews.**

_April 29th_

_Dear journal,_

_The war is finally over! It took many prideful casualties, and, thanks to Clarisse, broken bones *cough* James *cough*. Of course, there has to be something else, right? Its been a few months since my last entry (sorry dad), and I have to admit that the worst possible thing happened to me and a rabid herd of wild Bratz are after me! Maybe I should explain..._

Travis and Connor decided that a hilarious prank to play on the Aphrodite cabin, he exchanged all of their designer perfume and their make up with Skunk Spray and clown makeup. Funny right? Trust me, I thought it was really funny until Seph walked in with one of her now smelly friends from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Jackson!" Seph snapped, "why the Hades do you have perfume and make up hidden in here?'

I walked up to her confused and said, "What are you talking about?"

Impatiently, she gestured to one of the bunk beds. I didn't even have time to looks before Seph's friend looked at me angrily. "Your the reason why I look and smell like this?'

I backed up slowly, remembering that I wasn't indestructible anymore. She advanced, her hand moving to her waist where her dagger was sheathed. "Look," I said, putting my hands up placatingly, "I didn't-"

But I didn't have time to answer, the girl lunged at me. I dodged out of the way and shouted, "Seph, your friend?"

"Lacy," Seph tried, her voice shaky from laughter. "Come on."

Lacy ignored her, she jumped at me again and this time I backed away toward the door. Immediately I opened my door and ran outside, leaving a half crazed Aphrodite girl and my sadistic sister.

Knowing that I only had seconds before I had all of them after me, I ran off toward the forest. I saw the two Stolls standing far off somewhere, watching me run. Their laughter was insultingly loud and I silently vowed that I was going to kill them later.

Hopefully they would be too afraid to run into the forest. Then again, I always thought that they would be too afraid to jump at a son of Poseidon. That belief just shot down the drain, so why not the rest of them?

Taking the safe route I ran into the middle of the forest and climbed a tall tree, hoping that they wouldn't find me.

... _that's where I am now, figuring why not write about my problems. So if any Olympain is reading this, do you think you could help out a little? Please. Oh boy, I think they saw me! HELP ME!_

**Answer to the inevitable question: if he would have fought off a child of Aphrodite, he wouldn't have been able to explain himself (didn't get the chance anyway) and they would have been twice as pissed.**

**Yeah... a fail I know but this is why I let you choose the people I write about! I now write by popularity so the more reviews the quicker the updates.**

**Who can tell me the PJO refrence? Shout out to who gets it right!**


	16. Clarisse

_April 30th_

_Dear Journal:_

_I tried to be nice today. Gods, my father would be so ashamed! You see it was my friend, Reggie's birthday. Unlike me, she's shy and doesn't talk much. So not that many people knew it was her birthday. I decided to change that, all I have go say is that Jackson is going to pay..._

I walked over to Reggie and patted her on the back, an affectionate gesture coming from me. "Happy birthday."

She smiled at me and said, "Thanks. Keep it quiet, though. I don't want people to know about it."

I looked at her strangely. Who wouldn't want their birthday advertised? Its the one day you get to act like a complete jerk and everyone's okay with it! Unless you're me, of course. I get to do that any day. In my brilliant mind I came up with a plan, it was going to be amazing!

I went around the camp to all of her friends and informed them what day it was. Then I went over to Grover and told him that he and the Hermes kids needed to sneak in some soda and other party drinks. When he asked why, I informed him that it was for a friend. He looked at me as if he was surprised that I had friends... stupid goat!

Everything was going great. I'd gotten the Apollo cabin empty, telling the majority of them to keep her busy while the rest of them were in there setting up for the awesomeness that was going to he her surprise birthday party.

Soon seven o'clock came and everyone was there; we'd even gotten Apollo, the most sympathetic god when it came to parties, to call Chiron out. Reggie walked inside and she practically turned red from embarrassment when we all shouted happy birthday.

All good things have to come to an end though. You see I was going to get the Aphrodite cabin in on the project but they were nowhere to be found. I found them alright.

The door slammed open and Percy came running through, shouting, "Hide me!" It was too late, though.

The whole cabin came in, their eyes looked as though they should have been red from the anger that they all possessed. They all rushed into the cabin after Percy, tearing down the streamers, messing up the speakers, and causing a mass panic as soon as the smell hit everyone.

I tried to get everything back in order. I shouted, "Hold up! What are you guys doing! Stop before I rearrange-"

I got cut off right there as Percy got tackled by the horde, the table that was holding the cake collapsed on one end and sent the cake, that was on the other end, flying into the air... right towards me. I glared at it, daring it to do what it was so obviously going to do right before I slammed into my face.

The whole cabin went silent, even the Aphrodite girls stopped their attack on Jackson. Shaking with rage, I wiped the cake off my eyes, and looked around. "JACKSON!" I roared.

Percy got up, a stream of curses flew through my mouth as he dashed out of the door. Immediately I charged after him, dead set on making his face so ugly that even Annabeth wouldn't look at it.

I chased him up until he reached the sound and jumped it. I shrugged and walked away. He had to come out some time...

_Right now I am in my cabin cleaned up and recording this because the gods seemed to know that I haven't written in it yet. (Happy dad?) If any punk says I haven't written in it, I will smash their face in! I've gotta go now, I think Jackson tried to sneak out of the sound. Peace!_

**Lol its actually a friend of mine's bday today! She doesn't know about this site, but its the thought that counts... right? **

**Anyway, James is the only other person with any votes, so if you want someone to go next, VOTE! Oh and if you're wondering, Percy spent the night in the tree.**


End file.
